


Theseus, not Tommy // Tommyinnit Fanfic

by The_Abyss073



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, Injured TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Mentioned Sleepy Bois Inc, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, There's A Tag For That, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit AU, Video: TOMMYINNIT IS DEAD - CRAB RAVE - [DREAM SMP], Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, innit, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Abyss073/pseuds/The_Abyss073
Summary: Prompt by @InudaTheFox on AO3These are real people, and I am only using their characters. Shippers, DNI.Cover art not mine; it looked fitting so I used it. It's by kenji-artworks on tumblr.Tommy dies trying to protect Tubbo from Dream on Doomsday and Mother Clara is pissed. She makes him an overpowered Gamer.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InudaTheFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InudaTheFox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shades of Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230854) by [InudaTheFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InudaTheFox/pseuds/InudaTheFox). 



> Prompt belongs to @InudaTheFox  
> This is only a story about the real person’s CHARACTERS  
> SHIPPERS DNI  
> Thank you.

. . . Chapter: S T A R T . . .

There was a Goddess in the stars, and she went be many, many names. One of her few favorites were Clara, by her Chosen One, so the space woman decided that she would keep that name. Clara. Clara of the Stars. She liked the sound of that.

What she didn't like, however, was when her Chosen One, Tommy Innit-Craft, was killed because of Dream; The mortal with a god complex. Her solution? Bring her Chosen One into another universe, and make him as powerful as she can.

Now, it wasn't the law to make your Favored One powerful; it was just considered as strange. It wasn't normal for a Favored One to be over powered, but no one would stop you if you did so.

So, when Clara promptly plopped him into the world, she gave him an ability called "The Gamer". The general cost of it is that Tommy would be able to "swipe up" to check his "STATs" and "LEVELs".

LEVELs are pretty much (number) x 500. However, every 10th level kinda rises this. Example: 1-10 is x 500 = EXP to next level, but 11-20 is x 1'000 = EXP to next level.

On top of that, HP and MP kinda follow the same rules. HP is CON x 50 x 5 (the 5 raises by 5 every twenty levels), and MP is MAG x 50 x 5 (follows the same rule as HP does).

Now for the STATs. STR is "strength", CON is "constitution", DEX is "dexterity", INT is "intelligence", PER is "perception", WIS is "wisdom", MAG is "magic", LUK is "luck", CHA is "charisma." In total, there are nine STATs, though there is an extra called REP (also known as "reputation"), is added at the bottom of his "screen". It records how everyone perceives you. Reputation is a social standing. 

When The Gamer levels up, they usually gain five STAT points to spend, but Tommy gets seven per level because of his Chosen One status.

Most times, whenever a Favored One switches to a different universe, their levels, experience, and more "reset". Clara made an exception, as it would probably erase the changes she made.

For skills: the max LEVEL of skill is ten; they are very slow when rising up. His list of skills are [Bladed Weapon Mastery], which is LEVEL seven (swords, axes), [Ranged Weapon Mastery], which is LEVEL five (tridents, bows, crossbows), [Blunt Weapon Mastery], which is LEVEL three (shovels), [Dash], which is LEVEL four (sprinting, jumping), [Defense Mastery], which is LEVEL three (shields), and [Crafting], which is LEVEL seven.  
•  
•  
•  
"Clara?"  
"Yes, my child?"  
"Can I.."  
"Can I change my name to Theseus?"  
.  
.  
.  
"Of course, my starling."  
•  
•  
•  
[Theseus_Starling has joined the game]  
——————————

Tommy gets plopped into the past, what will he do? :)


	2. Uncovered Battle Scars

. . . Chapter: S T A R T . . .

[Theseus_Starling has joined the game]

Wilbur Soot: Hello, Theseus!  
TommyInnit: Who the fuck are you  
Tubbo_: hello :D  
Dream: ...when did I whitelist you?

Theseus wasn't going to lie; it was quite nostalgic, to say the least. He went to greet them back, but hesitated slightly. He gave a shrug, thinking to himself 'fuck it', and started typing away. No, what are you talking about? You must be seeing things, he isn't crying. Nope. Not at all.

Theseus_Starling: Hello, SMP members.  
TommyInnit: waht kind of fuvking name is that  
Tubbo_: jeze tommy, yuor spelling is awful   
TommyInnit: how ironic, Toob.  
Wilbur Soot: guys, we have a guest here. Stop acting like children and go help them out  
TommyInnit: stfu wilbur   
Tubbo_: mr theseus, where aer you?  
Theseus_Starling: I think this is the spawn area.  
Dream: are you guys just gonna ignore me??  
Tubbo: hi tehseus :D!!!!  
TommyInnit: holy shit, are you okay dude?  
Wilbur Soot: What? Who's hurt??

Theseus looked up from his communicator, looking at his (non-traumatized) past self and his friend. And they're were—staring? Oh. Oh. 

The star-child winced once he realized that he forgot to bandage his wounds and cover up his old scars. During Doomsday, it didn't really matter if you bandaged your wounds; they would always keep coming back. But here? They haven't been in war. Yet. And if Theseus did things correctly, he should be able to give the minors the childhood they deserve.

"Uh. Hi?" Theseus cleared his throat awkwardly, noticing Wilbur Soot approaching them.

"Oh hoLY SHIT WHERE'S THE MEDIC!?" The brunette screamed once he caught sight of a bleeding Theseus and two concerned children. Theseus raised his palms to grab his attention. "Guys, I'm fine. This is dried blood, and the wound is already closing." Wilbur, looking both skeptical and worried, moved to touch the blonde's head and check it but stopping when he flinched away. "You know what? I don't want to be a bother," Theseus says, backing away to the direction of where Logstedshire used to be, "and uh- I'm not going to trouble you so—so I'm going to go live on that island over there." He gestures looking ready to sprint at a moment's notice.

It wasn't really his fault, he was used to seeing Ghostbur, not Alivebur—Wilbur. And honestly? He doesn't really know if he can hold off his tears for any longer; with a quick "goodbye!" he ignored the startled shouts as he broke into a sprint and quickly crafted a boat.

HAH! Pussyinnit, Pussyinnit, Pussyinnit. Guys! Don't be rude! LMAO THE LOOK ON THEIR FACES! Woah, Tommy!? How??

As Theseus continued rowing to the island, he was quiet. Internally, he wanted to scream in frustration; but he'd get to that later. For now, he should build a house so he wouldn't be homeless. The star-child snorted when a memory came to him—Dream's homeless, don't be scared Tommy.— but he shook his head.

This is POGGERS! Wow, we can talk to Tommy! But Miss Clara said his name was Theseus? THESEUS INNIT! STARCHILD-INNIT! POGCHAMP

Theseus grimaced; it looked like these voices weren't going to leave in a long time. Did he hear one of them mention Clara..?

———————————  
I change my mind, nah, Theseus won't have wings :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look -sips coffee- I adopted another story for me to write.


End file.
